Heretofore, a multiplicity of cushion arrangements associated with automotive door inner panels have been known to provide protection for the occupants.
Lucas U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,049 discloses a series of sponge rubber scalloped pads of generally rectangular shape on a backing member which is connected to straps adapted to be removably mounted over the window to serve as an arm rest.
Lagace U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,497 discloses a C-shaped, air inflatable element mounted adjacent the rear edge of a vehicle door, with the lower leg of the C-shape thereof positioned below the usual door arm rest.
Finch et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,275 discloses a door trim pad molding of rigid plastics foam covered with a layer of semi-rigid plastics foam. The rigid plastics foam portion is formed to include a plurality of integral projections forming discrete cavities, with the projections adapted to collapse on impact.
Schmid U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,103 discloses a flank protection arrangement having a first compressible reinforcement member within the vehicle door, a second one comprising an impact cushion of any suitable known type mounted on the door inner wall lateral of the first member and adjacent the driver's pelvic area, and a third one above the other two adjacent the shoulder and chest area.
Welch U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,114 discloses energy absorbent sections of molded foam positioned between the inner door panel and a trim panel above and below a cavity adjacent an arm rest which is yieldably mounted on the trim panel, and adaptable to collapse into the cavity when contacted by an occupant in the event of a side impact.
Weller U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,279 discloses a side impact protection apparatus wherein a cushion containing any one of a variety of suitable mediums includes a rupturable closure means adaptable to rupture and discharge the medium therethrough upon being impacted by the vehicle occupant.
An Automotive Technologies International, Inc. article entitled "Improved Padding to Reduce Injuries in Automobile Accidents" discloses a padding composed of two interleaved units, each containing pluralities of wedge shaped, rectangular cross-section segments joined together to form closed cells filled with air, with each cell containing an orifice through which the air escapes upon impact against the padding by the occupant resulting from a side impact against the vehicle. The preferred padding includes springs mounted in the cells.
Matsuura U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,912 discloses a head-rest consisting of front and rear compartments in a tubular hollow member, with the front compartment filled with a fluid, and the compartments separated by a check valve or a resistance tube through which the fluid flows upon receipt of an impact.